For The Rest Of Our Long Lives
by toystoryadventures
Summary: At age 24, Oscar and Bea are finally tying the knot! These are Oscar's thoughts as he makes it through his big day. OscarxBea


A/N: Hello guys! Besides CSOAIS, I haven't written an Oscbea story in a while. So, I somehow thought of this. Now, when Oscar and Bea are 24, they're getting married! What are the first thoughts of becoming a married man? Let's find out. Enjoy!

The Rest Of Our Long Lives

Oscar's POV

Thick beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. I pulled the collar of my tuxedo in nervousness. Just outside the courtroom, my brother, Milo, patted my shoulder. He was a marine, but still in boot camp. Luckily, he made it to my wedding. Wedding, oh dang, still not used to that.

In March, I proposed to my long-time girlfriend, Bea. It was quite beautiful, by a lake, with the sun setting into it. It took a while to earn the cash for this engagement ring, but it was all worth it. Once I saw the smile on her face, the streams of tears of joy down her cheeks, I knew it was all worth it.

Milo grabbed me by the shoulders. "Bro, I've traveled all the way from South Carolina to see you. So, make me proud," He declared. I saw tears start to form in the corners of his eyes.

"You are so the best Best Man ever, brother," I hugged him. It was an obvious choice who'd I choose to be my Best Man. Milo was the one that introduced me to Bea in Kindergarten. It's been such a long time and we've still been best friends, all the three of us.

I heard the organ start, commencing the beginning of our wedding. Milo grabbed my arm, linking it. I took my first step into the alter. Once I made it there, I looked back at where I started, waiting for my love. She appeared from the door, linking arms with her father, Norman.

She looked purely like an angel. Her dress bright white, but small, making moving easier. Looking at her making my way, staring at me the whole time, makes me still blush like the teenage idiot I once was. When she finally arrived, she smiled in my direction. I smiled back, the only difference from years back that my braces were removed.

"Dearly beloved," The priest started. Everybody looked over to him. Bea's bridesmaids being Shellsea, Finberly, Esmargot, and Koi. Clamantha did not want to stay in that position, but still showed up in the pews.

"We gather here today to join the lives of two fish in holy marriage, god bless the lord for having them met," He went on. Bea and I held each other's fins, staring into our eyes. "Thus having them wed, we thank thy God,"

The blush still stayed permanent on my face. I could tell Bea noticed, cause she giggled. I gave a nervous smile. The priest continued. "For those who think these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace," I swear I saw Clamantha almost raise her tongue as her arm, but her father setting it down. And thank god for that.

"Oscar Fishtooth," I looked up at the priest. "Do you take Beatrice Goldfishburg to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in richness and poor, sickness and health, day and night, for this day forward?"

The question was simple, and I knew what to say. But, it took a few seconds to get it through. "I do." I smiled back at Bea, couldn't be happier.

"Beatrice Goldfishburg, do you take Oscar Fishtooth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in richness and poor, sickness and health, day and night, for this day forward?" The priest stared down at Bea with a smile.

Bea hesitated with nervousness. Then, she looked back at me, and all that nervousness flushed away. "I do." She whispered. Every element in my subconscious turning happy.

"Then it is settled. I now pronounced you husband and wife!" The whole building seemed to applaud at the moment. Out of happiness, we immediately kissed, which was definitely the best kiss ever. Milo wiped his eyes of tears. When we let go, I seemed to smile more than I have ever in my life.

I picked her up, and carried her out of the courtroom. She wrapped her arms around my neck, laying kisses all over my face. Walking back to our apartment was magical. We talked about our future. Though, we didn't really see what it could be. Mostly 'What Ifs'. But, now I could see our future: Laying in each other's arms, loving each other for the rest of our long lives.


End file.
